Time
by Mooka022
Summary: My take at what could have happened in 'What Lies Beneath' when Paige see's Emily kissing Nate she actually confronts her . First story . Please review . P.S Rated 'M' for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so sorry if it sucks . I've wanted to write and publish a story for a while . I definitely DO NOT! own Pretty Little Liars sadly. This is my take at what happened in Episode 10 Season 3 'What Lies Beneath' . So here goes nothing . Please review .**

* * *

As I walk to the Fields', house take out in hand I hear slight murmuring . As i get closer i her a voice and realize it's Emily's voice ; sweet and angelic as ever. But then I her another voice , stronger, than a girls ... than it stops . I just passed the big bush separating me from the two voices ,and my heart drops. There , on the front porch of her girlfriends house sits Emily, and Maya's, cousin Nate, kissing. I stand in shock , it only takes 1.5 seconds for my anger to take over . In the heat of the moment I throw down the long for gotten and take-out a few short breathes calming myself. That is before I remember I have been cheated on... in front of my face at that! Think on my feet as I walk over and clear my throat . The first to spring apart from it was Emily . The look of pure shock over her face as she realizes who I am . Nate just sat there with his stupid face in a dreamy state... how dare he put his disgusting mouth on her girlfr- ex-girlfriend.

"Wow Emily this is fantastic .. how long - you know what fuck it ! I knew you couldn't possibly have real feelings for me . "I turn to leave , but a hand on my shoulder almost stops me before I shrug it off and keep walking.

"No Paige wait . This is-"she starts but is quickly cut off

"Emily don't even think about finish that statement . I'm done ,bye. have fun with each other . Don't follow me ."I then turn to Nate "Nice to see you dickface , she yours ." I leave but not without hearing the faint sounds of Emily crying and begging . It almost makes me turn around , I've always hated to hear he cry . Even while watching lion king she would , and I'd try to stop as fast as possible . But i keep walking with silent tears in my eyes .

I was a complete idiot to think I could have someone as amazing as Emily . Everything was going to well . Things never go well especially for me . Paige McCullers . things always ended sour. From having my first dog which had to be put down for medical reasons , to having a dad that can barely look me in my eyes ever since i came out . Not like I saw him to much anyways, unless he was hovering over our pool watching me do laps . Me be happy , not an option .

As i walk back to my house i can feel the tears fall harder .The one person i like, hell loved ! and she cheated on me . With a guy , who also happened to be her ex's cousin . I see my front yard as i pass a corner and speed up . I rather cry in the safety and privacy in my room . I am Paige McCullers . Nothing affects me i am strong .

As I come to my front door I wipe the tears on my cheeks before I enter . I get my key out and open the door and walk in as fast as I can . I almost make it up stairs before hearing my mothers voice . "Paigey? Is that you? How did things go with Emily ? You are back earlier than I expected ." My mom surprisingly was okay with me being gay . After an awkward conversation about still needing protection and all that jazz , she explained that she didn't love me any less . It was comforting and I was glad to have at least one parent who doesn't believe I'm not sick.

"Um.. yeah mom it's me . It went pretty good . I got a headache and decided to leave before It got worse " I quickly lie . " I'm just gonna go lay down . Goodnight Mom"

"Goodnight dear call me if you need anything." I answer with a quick 'yes ma'am' and speed to my run close the door 'and flop on my bed . My room is quiet ,besides the few groans and sniffles . That is until i hear my phone vibrate . Knowing it's Emily I leave it there . Until i hear it go off 3 more times with in a minute . I sigh and light my screen up . I am greeted with 5 missed calls and 10 unread messages . I look at the calls first seeing its (of course) Emily I thumb it away and check my messages . All 10 from Emily.

Emily: I'm sorry

Emily: Please forgive me it was a mistake

Emily: Please pick up . let me explain

Emily: I'm not giving up on us

Emily: Pick up . i need to talk to you please !

Emily: I promise he is nothing.

Emily: Come one that's the 5th time I've called baby pick up please don't leave it like this

Emily: I need you please

Emily: I guess you need space I get it just please give me a chance to explain . I need you Paige please . give me a call if you can . see you tomorrow at school ? goodnight .

Emily: You mean so much to me .

It's not until I see a wet drop on my screen that i realize I've started crying harder . Time , all i need is time . I want to forget but all i keep seeing is their lips pressed together and Nate's stupid Fucking grin ! I hate this and i hate this and him .

Before I know what I'm doing I throw my phone. Somehow I missed the wall by 2 inches and it lands in my ajar closet . I wouldn't have cared if it did at this point !

Time ... All I need is time.


	2. Chapter 2: School

Chapter 2 : School

The next morning I wake up .Not really sure when i finally fell asleep. Reaching for my phone I remember throwing it and never getting up to get it. With a heavy sigh, I slink out of bed . Passing my night-stand I look at my digital ,and see the time is 6:39 almost two hours before i have to be at School . Walking to the closet i see the black rectangle right ontop of my red converse . Picking it up i accidently light up the screen finding 3 unread texts . Next I notice my battery is at half . Deciding not to read the texts yet, i plug it up to the charger ,and go about getting ready .

After i shower and wash my hair , I threw on my robe that was hung on the small hook on the back of my door. I go down stairs to get a quick breakfast before I started to get ready. When I reach the kitchenm, I'm suprised to see my mom already up . She doesn't have to go to work for another 3 hours . "Hey mom , what are you doing up so early ?"

"Well it seems that I got my period , and have cramps " She says and doesn't notice the face I make " Dear have you been crying ? Your face looks a bit puffy." I freeze , I thought the shower would have taken care of my cry face for some reason.

" Uh no ... erm- I think it was the lack of sleep " I quickly lie and force and force a smirk . It looked like she wanted to ask more but decided against it . " I'm jus gunna finish up , and go get ready."

"Okay dear. I'm going to try and catch a little more sleep before I have to actually get up " Then she adds " Paige remeber you can always talk to me . " With that said she turns and leaves . It keeps replaying in my head , And i can't help the smile that forms on my face . I'll always have my mom . Then i remember yesterday and I feel like shit once again .

After finishing my breakfast I trudge up to my room , look through my closet . I decide on wearing a Sports bra, with a loose fitting dull yellow tank-top with a faded picture of a smiley face with a big bright red tongue on it , then i pick my favorite pair of black jeans (Emily always told me I looked good in them ... not that ,that mattered now anyways )and to top it off my red converse . Then I move to the bathroom and do my hair . I leave it down and make to braids starting from my hair line meeting in the middle at the back of my head.

With one last look I move to my bed and check the time on my phone (7:57). I had a little time , so I checked my messgaes. ( Again all from emily)

Emily: Goodmorning

Emily: I know your still mad , but i can't wait to see you

Emily: are you coming today? i really need to talk to you .

It makes me mad , after what i saw the night before I still get butterfly's in my stomach . But again... What happened yesterday is still like a fresh wound . Shoving my phone in my pocket I head downstairs and grab my keys from the row of hooks that hang by it , and go to my car .

Once im in my car i take a deep breath " Today is going to be a long day " I think while starting my car and pulling out . The school is not to far from my house it's only about 10 minutes away, so soon enough i'm in the parking lot . I forgo my usual park spot (seeing Emily is already parked next to it ) and take one further in the back . I stop before getting out of the car ; suddenly really natious . Taking a few more deep breathes I ready myself to get out . But I look up when I see movment . There stands Emily next to her car looking at me . I freeze for a couple of seconds. Seeing her instantly made me think of the night before ,and I want to cry all over again ,but quickly I look away and act like im looking for something . After about a minute,i peek back up to see if shes gone - seeing she is I get out of the car and make my way towards then entrence of the school .

Every step I take I get more nervous . If after one glace at her I freak out its going to be hard considering I have about 4 classes with her . Finally reaching the door , I walk inside and make my way to my locker . Just as i'm about to open my locker I hear the buzz of my phone . I take it out and swip the screen to see the message without looking at the I.D (knowing more than likley who it is)

Emily: You look amazing to day :)

Sighing I put my phone back in my pocket and take the books that I need out putting them in my bag . As I turn my head to look in my bag I catch someone not to far staring . Looking up again seeing emily . She is smiling her half smile like she does when she's nervous ,I can tell she has been crying too. My heart can't help but ache . I hate seeing her sad . I notice i've been staring back at her for quite sometime and divert my eyes back to my book bag feeling slightly stupid for wishing I could just go kiss those lips and make her happy . I can't though , She has Nate germs and i'm still hurt .

More peopel start to crowd the hallway ,which always mean the first bell is about to ring , cause I mean who actually wants to be early to school . Guessing I have about 5-7 minuites before the bell does ring, I go to the bathroom . Knowing I probably won't be able to during the rest of the school day (thats where girls like to hang out inbetween classes) .

After i'm done I go to wash my hands and just then Hannah Marin walks in . She gives me a look . "Hey Paige. You okay it looks like you've been crying ." Dammit . How come my cry face hasnt worn off yet !? " Did something happen with you and Em, I just saw her and she was lookin a little puffy too? " Ugh , Marin is always the observent one .

" Ask emily . She can tell you." It comes out ruder than I want but I really didnt want to talk about it . Not here, not where i could be seen doing so . I'm Paige McCullers . I'm Strong . with that thought I walk out of the bath room before she can ask more and go to my first period .

This is one of the periods I have with Emily . We usually sit together in the back near the wall . Walking in I see Emily again already there so I pass by her and for a second I think about sitting with her but then don't and go for one more in the fron. I saw the look on her face and I felt bad for a second before shaking it off ,realizing I had no reason to . I felt my phone buzz and took it out .

Emily: You can't ignore me forever .And, Please don't try either

Just as i'm about to put my phone back it buzzes again

Emily: I saw you read it Paige please just please say something

And I did . She finally broke me .

Me: Emily , just stop . You hurt me . Do you understand that? I saw you kissing someone that isn't me . After all I did to be with you , hell to even trick myself into believing i actually deserve you . And you do that of all things. With a guy at that . The cousin of the girl you loved ! Probably still love . I'm sorry but i can't do this right now . Everything is to soon . Maybe if you give me time I can try to forgive you.

I typed fast and sent it without even looking it over. My breathing got somewhat harder and my heart was beating fast and my eyes stung with unshead tears. Not here McCullers I thought and squeezed my eyes to let the tears spill so i could wipe them . My phone phone buzzed agian.

Emily: I'm not letting this go paige .I'm not letting you go . I need you.

Beore I could do anything the bell rung and walked in ."No phones Paige . Next time i see it its mine till June." Embarrased about being put on the spot I shoved my phone in my pocket .

" Sorry " ,I say barley hearable .

"Alright class today I would like you to take out ..." I tune out and star blankley staring at my desk. God, what about time doesn't she understand . I mean thinking about her actually trying for me makes me smile a little on the inside . But still . Why . Just why? I feel my phone buzz again but igrnore it .

I guess I blanked completly Because the next thing I hear is the bell sounding for 2nd period . I see everyone leaving the classroom including . I grab my stuff and walk towards the door , but before I can walk out someone grabs my arm . I turn to yell at the person but before I can , I see who it is and go mute . It's Emily staring at me with a determined look on her face.

"Paige , we need to speak .And before you say no just let me explain. Please"


	3. Chapter 3: The talk

**Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while . Out of nowhere I got** **busy. And Thank you for all the good reviews , I'm really excited that you guess like the story . So here is the next chapter . And just incase I don't get to look over for misspellings and errors I apologize before hand . Thanks for reading and please review (:**

**P.E.P.E.P.E.P.E**

_"Paige , we need to speak .And before you say no just let me explain. Please?"..._

As I take a deep breath , I look into her eyes and soften slightly ."What do you need to explain Emily ? You kissed him . You didn't pull back . If I hadn't come that night , you would have kept going . God knows how far you would've gone . " I can see the hurt in her i eyes but I dismiss the pang of guilt I feel talking to her like that ,knowing it's better out than in." Would you have slept with him ? Would you have thought about me anytime durning that night ? No , right ? " I finally stop to take a breath , and i look up and at the pained look she continued wearing . I wondered if I actually wanted to hear what she was going to say. As i did i decided it was better now than later . "Hurry , and Speak before im completly late to lunch."

She hesitates. Her mouth opens and closes thinking of what to say exactly , She dug her nails in here palm like she always does when she nervous . My eyes soften , but before I get to say something she finally speaks up . " I know i've said this like a hundred times , but I am sorry Paige you have to know that . I-I never intended the kiss to happen . Hell i didn't even know he was going to be waiting at my door-steps when I got home . But he was . And-and he was talking about Maya , and everything happened so fast Paige, so fucking fast ! I was shocked . I guess knowing he was a piece of Maya I let it happen. Hoping I'd get to feel what I had with her for a fraction of a second . " I frowned . She wanted what something Maya had . Something I couldn't give her . She must have seen the look on my face because she , Quickly added ." Before you take that the wrong way ... It was then that I noticed . I Couldn't feel anything . Nothing reminded me of Maya . I- I thougt i still needed a part of her. I don't though . I was trying to hold on to whatever i could that was , Maya . But i realized I didn't need to . I had you . You are the only thing i need . I know it sounds cheesy and all but you are the only reason i'm not going crazy right now . Please , please don't leave me . " She is crying at this point . My heart aches .

"Emily ... you have know that I want to be with you more than anything . But you _also_ have to know , this brought out my worst fear in this relationship . You cheated . It could have been worst , but -but seeing him kiss you ,and you kiss him back . It hurt so fucking much . Do you know how many times I replayed it in my head . How after everytime , it doesn't get better . " I paused and took a deep breath . Looking in her eyes I could tell she was sorry . That she actually regretted it . In that moment I could have forgiven her , and we could have moved on. But i'm still insucure. " Now i'm not saying we are done . But like i've said so many times ... I need time Emily . Make it up to me ?"

" How Paige ? Anything. " She looked so cute . Her brows got closer together like they always to when she consitrated .

" Thats for you to think about , and me to find out emmy ." I gave her a smile and walked out of the classroom before she got to ask any other questions .

**P.E.P.E.P.E.P.E**

**I'm really sorry it was so short . I hate short updates myself but I wrote this while i had sometime . On a diffrent note ... Is there anything you want to see in the next chaper ? What should Emily do to make it up to Paige? PM me or put it in the reviews and i just might add it in the story . Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story(:**


End file.
